Prey (HSE and HSW)
Prey Prey are the other creatures in the game that your shark eats in order to stay alive. There are many species of prey in the game to find and consume. Gem Fish and Golden fish They can be eaten by any shark and are the only creature that give in game currency when eaten. Tropical Fish Tropical fish are non-violent prey that can be eaten by any shark. Even the Black-tip reef shark can eat them. Tuna Tuna are non-violent prey that can be eaten by any shark. They spawn in groups in semi-deep water in the Pacific Island and Arabian Sea. Mahi-Mahis Mahi-Mahis are very similar to tuna. Just like tuna, they spawn in groups in the Pacific Islands and the Arabian Sea. Jellyfish Blue jellyfish are the weakest of all the jellyfish.To eat them you will need at least a Tier XL shark. Green Jellyfish are more dangerous than the blue jellyfish to eat them you will need at least a Tier XXL shark. Pink Jellyfish are the second deadliest of all jellyfish in the game.So far only Tier !! Sharks eat them. Red Jellyfish are much more deadly than the other jellyfish.They are also the biggest Jellyfish in the game.Just one sting or two can cause instant death for your shark.So far only the the Atomic Shark and the pet Kraken can eat them. Narwhals The Narwhal is a violent prey similar to dolphins that can be found in the Arctic Ocean. Just like dolphins, narwhals will laugh when nearby. It can be only eaten by Tier M sharks or higher. Enemy Sharks Enemy sharks are evil counterparts of the playable sharks in Hungry Shark. It depends on the size tier for if they can be eaten or not. Dolphin The Dolphin is a creature that spawns in both the Pacific Islands and the Arabian Sea.It is easy to know if any are nearby due to their laughing.They can only be eaten by Tier M sharks or higher. Seals Seals are creatures that spawn in the Arctic Ocean.When you approach them, they can dive in the water. They can be eaten by all sharks. Blob Fish Blob fish can be found in all maps in the game.They can be eaten by any shark.They can be found deep under water.They are a good source of health. Cuttlefish Cuttlefish can be eaten by any shark and if you eat a group of them you are shown the accolade "Cuttle-dish" Humans Humans are prey can spawn on all regions in different forms.Some humans are violent depending on the type. Humans can be eaten by any shark. * Life Guards * Arctic Soldiers * Arctic researchers * Policemen * Swimmers * Tourists * Body guards * Industrial Workers * Golfers * Divers * Jet Skiers * Tube men * Slum Dwellers * Pirate Gunners *Fishermen Mutant Dolphins Mutant dolphins are like normal dolphins except mutated. They can be found in the Arctic Ocean and the Arabian Sea.They can be eaten by any shark unlike normal dolphins. Killer Whales Killer whales are hostile creatures that only spawn in the Arctic Ocean.To eat them you need a Tier L shark or higher. Turtles There are 3 types of turtle in the game.Giant turtles can only be eaten by tier M sharks or higher while small turtles can be eaten by any shark. * Small turtles * Giant Turtles * Land Turtles Birds In the game there are 5 types of birds in the game and they can be eaten by any shark. * Pelicans * Seagulls * Atlantic Puffins * Parrots * Emperor Penguins Whales Whale are a type of prey that usually spawn in low quantities.They can only be eaten by Tier XXL sharks or higher. Stingrays Stingrays are a violent creature that can only be eaten by Tier S sharks or higher. Angler Fish Angler fish are violent creatures that can only be eaten by Tier M sharks or higher. Crabs Crabs are creature that can be found on all maps in the game.There are 4 types.Only Tier M sharks or higher can eat all crabs Squid Squid can be found in all maps and when approached they will swim off fast and spray ink to hurt your shark.They can only be eaten by Tier M sharks or higher. Patagonian Tooth Fish Like angler fish Patagonian tooth fish are more dangerous in groups and like barracudas the can be eaten by any shark Lion fish Lion fish can sting you if you attack.They can only be eaten by Tier L sharks or higher Sailfish Sailfish are fast and violent prey that have quick attacks.They can be eaten by any shark. Barracuda Barracuda are fish that will bite your shark.The can be eaten by any shark which makes them a minor threat. Puffer Fish Puffer are harmful fish that appear in the Pacific Islands.Their attack method is inflating and causing damage to low tier sharks. Smaller sharks can only eat them while they're deflated while higher tier sharks can always eat them.Category:Prey Category:Hungry Shark World Category:Dangerous Prey Category:Fish